Happily Ever After (Or So We Hope)
by jumpingdowntherabbithole
Summary: After the events of How I Learned to Dance, Newt and Minho are a happy couple ready to take on the world. Everything is perfect... Until it isn't. Minho refuses to admit that he's acting down, Newt has a hard time trusting that his happiness can last, and Thomas is getting ignored thanks to their drama. Something is bugging Minho and hell if Newt isn't going to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

At first, Newt thought it was too good to be true, and then it was.

The night of the dance was perfect. He danced with Minho, and talked with him during the frequent breaks they had to take to keep his concussion from pounding his brain with a hammer. Gally gave them a smirk, but kept his distance, and his promise to leave Newt alone.

The next week was amazing. Newt's dad caught them sitting together on his couch, watching tv, holding hands, but he didn't say a thing. He even managed a weak smile before looking away like he had seen them with their tongues down each other's throats, instead of Newt simply sitting in Minho's lap. Newt knew he was trying and that was enough for now.

The week after was good. Newt started hanging out with Minho more at school, and by extension Thomas. He found himself looking forward to lunches with his best friend and boyfriend, instead of dreading sitting alone. He spent his Friday nights with them, watching movies or eating at cheap diners. He had paid leave from the 7-11 for a couple months, whose manager felt guilty about letting his employee be shot.

But then, something changed. Newt couldn't quite tell quite when or exactly what had happened but Minho became more distant, more moody. Newt would make Minho laugh or smile, but then he could see Minho's smile fade quickly after. He had told Newt that nothing was wrong, and had tried harder to hide it, but Newt could tell something was wrong.

 **A/N Started this a long time ago but didn't get around to editing it for forever, sorry. Better late than never, though :D. Hope you enjoy this short sequel**


	2. Chapter 2

"And then she totally beat me! Who knew Theresa was so good at Mario Kart?"

Newt nodded vaguely, a small uh-huh escaping. He was only half-heartedly listening to Thomas ramble about his date with Theresa. It was Minho that he was focused on. Minho sat opposite me at the table and picked at his sandwich. He wasn't a picky eater but he was assaulting his sandwich, slowly peeling off chunks of the crust and dropping them back in the baggie, without eating. This was the guy Newt had seen consume two entire Big Macs on a dare. If he was barely touching his food, something must be up. He was talking even less than when they'd first met and Newt had hardly realized that he wasn't just a sculpture.

"Newt?" Thomas was staring at him expectantly, his fork pointed at Newt accusingly.

"Yeah, of course," Newt answered, expecting Thomas to just go back to his monologue if he agreed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but it barely registered.

"Uh-huh,"

Minho finally ripped off the last piece of crust and dropped it with a long sigh. He set down the sandwich and rested his chin on the table.

"Thanks, buddy," Thomas smirked.

"Wha-?" Maybe he had noticed Newt's lack of attentiveness.

"You just volunteered to babysit my brother this Friday absolutely free,"

"Ughh," Newt complained, but it was really his fault for not listening.

Thomas slapped him on the shoulder, "What a great guy, eh Min?"

Minho looked up, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Yeah,"

As soon as he thought they weren't looking, though, the smile slid off of his face and down into the wreckage of his lunch.

That solidified it for Newt. Something was upsetting his boyfriend, and hell if he wasn't going to find out what it was and punch it in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sent Messages 11:46 pm**

 **Newt:** Hey Thomas whats up w Minho?

 **Thomas:** what do u mean

 **Newt:** Is he okay?

 **Newt:** Im worried about him...

 **Thomas:** dont worry its fine

 **Newt:** Wait so you know why hes so...

 **Newt:** Distant

 **Thomas:** look if he wants u to know hell tell u

 **Thomas:** just leave it alone

 **Newt:** Why cant you tell me? Is it something I did?

 _Read 11:53_

 **Newt:** Thomas?

 **Newt:** Thomas, is he okay?

 **Newt:** Thomas!

 **Sent Messages 12:01**

 **Newt:** Thomas?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was suspiciously ordinary. Thomas acted nice, but then again he's usually Little Miss Sunshine, so I didn't really have any grounds to accuse him of with-holding information. Minho seemed a bit happier. He bit down on his sandwich with a vengeance born of hunger. Newt shoved the conversation he had had with Thomas to the back of his mind. Min had a right to privacy. Maybe he failed a a test or something. It wasn't any of Newt's business.

"But then she was the one with the pudding cup!" Thomas exclaimed, like it was the punchline to whatever he had been saying. Newt didn't think he was a bad friend, but these days he missed half of what Thomas said. Minho burst out laughing at Thomas' story and Newt made a face at the lettuce that fell out of his mouth.

"What?" Minho smiled at Newt, "Does this bug you?"

He opened his mouth and showed Newt his half-chewed lunch. Newt had to laugh at his antics, and the relief he felt. Everything was fine. They were going to be fine.

"You're a savage, Min," he informed his boyfriend.

Minho put on an over the top English accent, "And it is _simply_ disgusting, darling,"

Newt laughed again and blushed. Swallowing his enormous mouthful of food, Minho snuck in a quick peck on the cheek, before taking another huge bite of sandwich.

Newt looked back at Thomas, who was watching the two of them with a strange look.

"Are you going to tell us to get a room?" he teased.

"Nah, you two are adorable," Thomas reached over and ruffled Newt's hair.

"Why do you never ruffle Min's hair?" he asked.

Thomas and Minho shared a glance.

"It wouldn't work. His hair would just snap back to perfection," Thomas answered.

"True that," Minho seconded.

Newt felt a weight come off of his shoulders. Why didn't he trust his friends? Was he really so insecure that he thought his two best friends would leave him at the drop of a hat? He made a pact then and there - no more guarding his heart like it was some precious artifact. He wanted to share it.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt looked at his ringing phone as though it was a ticking bomb. After all, it was unusual to get a phone call in this day and age, and Newt only knew four people who would call him: Minho, Thomas, his Dad, and that one telemarketer that was _determined_ to sell him a vacuum. He gingerly put the novel he was reading down on his desk and picked up the phone. The number was not one he recognized.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Newt?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Yep,"

"Oh thank god, it's finally you. There are so many people with your last name in the phone book, and not all of them were as happy to hear from me,"

"..."

"Oh, right! This is Alby!"

Newt couldn't help a smile from taking over his face, "Alby?"

"The one and only,"

Alby had been his best friend throughout all of elementary and middle school. They were inseparable until Alby's parents had decided to move out of their dead-end backwater town.

"It's been so long, why did you call?"

"Just to hear the sweet sound of your voice, babe,"

Newt had to laugh out loud at that one. There had never been anything romantic between them, but plenty of people had suspected there was from how comfortable they were around each other.

"Sure, muffincakes,"

Alby chuckled down the line, "Seriously, though, I'm coming back into town for a few days and-"

"We should meet up!" Newt interrupted, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"Nah, I don't want to see your shuck face" Alby joked, "Does Friday work?"

Newt thought for a moment, still not used to having plans to work around, "I have to babysit for a friend, but I should be done by nine-ish,"

"I'll pick you up, then," Alby concluded, "We can see a movie or something,"

"Awesome! I'll see you!"

Alby hung up, and Newt smiled again. Maybe things could stay good.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Minho's shirt that filled Newt with a cold fear. It seemed like forever ago that Newt had had a crush on Thomas, but he knew it had been a good fraction of his life during which that crush had endured. There had been countless hours dedicated to memorizing every detail of the boy Newt had found so perfect - every mole, every hair, every smile, and every worn-out old t-shirt. Especially the soft blue one that had brought out Thomas' eyes. On Minho, however it seemed wrong, like snow in the summer. It fit him wrong, stretching over the parts that were muscle to Thomas' lean frame. And besides, why the _hell_ was Newt's boyfriend wearing Thomas' shirt?

It was lunch, and Thomas was at a track and field meeting, leaving Newt, Minho, and the awkward silence between them. Newt went through a cycle - take a bite of his limp salad, think of something he wanted to say to Minho, look up and see the shirt, take another bite and so on. He couldn't bring any words past his lips, for fear of what he might say. He felt trapped in his silence.

"What?" Minho asked. Newt looked up to see him staring straight back.

"I-" his voice broke. He hated that he wanted to cry when instead he should feel angry. He should yell or at the very least confront his boyfriend, but all he could think was: _of course they chose each other._ Special, perfect people always wanted special, perfect people. He had no place here.

"If you have something to say," Minho told him, "Just please say it. I can't stand thinking you're mad at me,"

Newt took a deep breath and let all his deepest fears spill forth.

"Hell, Min," he began, "I get it. You're beautiful and awesome and kind and so is he. I can understand that you'd pick him over me. Of course you would. But did you not care about me enough to even tell me? Do you not respect me enough to tell me? How could..."

Newt wiped at his eyes angrily and looked up at Minho.

His boyfriend looked completely aghast.

"Newt," his voice was soft, "The hell are you talking about?"

Newt took a deep breath, trying to stop his tears. He didn't want anyone to see him cry in the middle of the cafeteria, but god this hurt.

"Your shirt," he replied, his voice unsteady, "It's Thomas'"

Minho looked down as if he hadn't a clue what he was wearing. He looked back up with his eyes full of concern.

"Newt, I-" he paused, "It's just a hand-me-down from my brother,"

Newt stood, "Really, Min? Look, I understand if you want to leave but... You don't have to bloody flaunt it in front of me!"

He made to leave but Minho caught his arm, turning him back.

"Newt!" he pleaded, "I have no idea what you mean,"

Newt paused, staring at the soft fabric that was making a sob well up i his throat. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure that it was the same one as Thomas'. He couldn't remember Thomas' had been that shade or a bit lighter. Maybe a blue t-shirt was just a blue t-shirt.

"Min..." he started, "I just thought... No, I'm sorry, I just need to trust you more. I'm not used to... _this_. I'm so scared everything good is just gonna disappear all of a sudden."

Minho's eyes were full of worry, before he pulled him into a tight hug, "Jesus, Newt, you need to talk to me about things like this. I'm not going to leave you, and I'll tell you that until you believe it."

Newt rested his chin on Minho's shoulder, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's arms around him. But as he took a breath of relief, he felt his eyes fill with tears. Maybe a blue t-shirt was just a blue t-shirt, but this was a blue t-shirt that smelled unmistakably of Thomas.

 **A/N ;D. I'm going to try to finish the story over the weekend and update periodically after that - there shouldn't be too many chapters left as this is only a lil' baby sequel. See you soon, and thanks so much for all your lovely support (it is the reason I write).**


	7. Chapter 7

Newt was good at acting. He didn't let on what he knew after that. He let the rest of the day pass without suspicion. He was numb from the realization - not only was Minho cheating on him with Thomas, but lying about it as well. He needed some time before he was ready to confront the two of them. Maybe a couple of decades even. Until then, he put on a fake smile. He lied about having stayed up all night to explain away his emotional instability.

The end of the day came as a welcome relief. He was all too ready to curl up in his bed and be alone. But then Thomas reminded him that he had promised to babysit his little brother for two hours and Newt pushed out a cheerful "oh yeah" through his gritted teeth.

He arrived at Thomas' apartment to find him tearing the place apart looking for a missing shoe while distractedly shouting instructions to Newt and telling his little brother, Chuck to behave. Eventually, he gave up and put on rain boots instead, not wanting Theresa to think he stood her up.

The door swung shut like a death sentence. Newt had no idea how to interact with children.

Chuck, sensing Thomas' departure, crept out of his room. He was holding one of Thomas' shoes.

"Hello," said Newt.

Chuck ignored him and, putting down the shoe that Thomas had been searching for, hoisted himself into a chair opposite Newt.

Newt was instantly uncomfortable. What did seven-year-olds enjoy? What could he distract Chuck with?

"Uhh," he began. Then, noticing some crayons and paper laying out on the coffee table, "Wanna draw something?"

"No," replied Chuck. He proceeded to extract a toy truck from deep between two couch cushions and run it up and down the armrest making soft sound effects to himself.

"Suit yourself," Newt shrugged. He hadn't brought anything to do, so he picked up the crayons and started sketching.

He lost himself in the drawing - a hobby that he had long left behind. Even though it hurt, he was drawing Minho. The way he had first seen him, looming eight feet tall and as terrifyingly beautiful as a Greek god. Suddenly, he realized that Chuck had abandoned his truck and was watching Newt draw.

"Hello," he repeated to Chuck.

"What's it like being a teen?" Chuck asked, with no regard for proper introduction.

Newt though for a moment, "Hard."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Chuck asked, his eyes wide and interested in the nuances of teenage life.

"No, actually," replied Newt automatically, "I have a boyfriend,"

"Really?" Chuck asked, "How?"

Newt was in no mood to be judged by a seven year old, "I'm seventeen - I can do whatever I want,"

Chuck's eyes shone, "You're so cool!"

Newt laughed, "I know. I'm the most popular guy at school."

"No way!" said Chuck, amazed at being in the presence of teen royalty.

"Way," Newt replied, still working his drawing, "As I walk the halls, people whisper to each other about how cool I am and how they want to be my friend. It's nice. Want to know how?"

"Yeah!" Chuck cried. He was wriggling on the couch beside Newt, eyes still fixed on the drawing.

"I eat all my veggies," Newt told him.

"Hey, you're kidding me," Chuck remarked.

Newt shrugged, "If you don't try it, how will you know?"

Chuck picked up another paper and crayon and began his own sketch. He was still immensely interested in Newt, however.

"Are you Irish?" he asked, "You talk funny,"

"Not quite," Newt replied. He wasn't used to people noticing his faint accent, "I'm from England. Only lived there about six years. Have you ever heard of Liverpool?"

Chuck giggled, "A pool of liver?"

"Exactly," he answered, "We have to bathe in it if we don't eat our vegetables,"

 **A/N That was adorable to write... Expect more soon :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

The night passed quickly after that, filled with peaceful drawing and an endless barrage of questions on Chuck's part. By nine o'clock, Newt had revealed most if not all of his life story and opinions to Chuck. He had told him that: no, his father was not the king of Ireland. Yes, he knew Theresa, but no, he didn't think he could beat her at Mario Kart. No, he didn't know why the sky was blue, but he thought it had something to do with water. Yes, he agreed that dogs were better than cats, but no, he didn't own either.

They were sitting surrounded by heaps of Chuck's art, and Newt's finished drawing of Minho. Newt noticed that the kid's questions were getting more and more incoherent, and sure enough, the clock told him that it was past his bed time.

"You tired, Chuck?" he asked.

"Yeah," yawned the boy, "What time do you go to bed?"

Newt thought back guiltily. He sometimes didn't at all.

"Usually about eight or nine," he lied.

"Oh," said Chuck, "It's past your bed time,"

He looked extremely smug.

"Well, then," Newt replied, "You better go to bed so I can go home and sleep,"

He supervised the brushing of Chuck's teeth and the tucking in, but was glad that he didn't have to lift a finger to help. He was still clueless on how to take care of children.

Chuck's eyes were already closed when he spoke, "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure," said Newt, "Listen: this is world's fastest story. Ready?"

Chuck mumbled something sleepily.

"Alright, once upon a time... There was the end," Newt remembered his dad telling him the same story when he was younger. When his mother was alive and they all lived as a big, happy family in a small, rainy town...

Chuck giggled softly and Newt smiled. Maybe kids weren't so scary.

"Your drawing was okay, I guess," Chuck mumbled, "Not as good as mine, but..."

"Well, naturally," Newt answered.

"It looked like him," Chuck finished.

Newt felt his heart skip a beat, "Minho? You know him?"

Of course, Thomas and Minho had been friends for years. Minho must have come over at some point, but the smell of Thomas on Minho's clothes still tickled Newt's memory. Still, he needed to have more faith in Minho. There was no way-

"Yeah, I know him," Chuck's voice surprised Newt, who had thought the kid was asleep, "He's been sleeping over here all the time,"


	9. Chapter 9

_He's been sleeping over here all the time. He's been sleeping over here all the time._

The words echoed around Newt's blank mind. They were accompanied by others.

 _It's just a hand-me-down from my brother._ _I'm not going to leave you._

Newt felt like crying. He felt like crying and never stopping. He wanted to understand why Minho would do this. Was it all some sick joke to him? Did Thomas and Minho think it fun to see how much they could get away with under Newt's nose because they knew he wouldn't call them out on it?

Surely, there was some other explanation, surely-

 _He's been sleeping over here all the time._

Newt, seeing that Chuck was already asleep, stumbled out of the room silently. The room spun a little in front of him. He needed to go home. Chuck was asleep - he'd done his job. Now, he could go home and cry until all the hurt escaped him.

He realized that he was still holding the drawing of Minho. Quickly, he moved to tear it in two, but his hands would not co-operate. He let it drift to the floor instead. Screw Minho. He couldn't hate him even after this.

Newt let himself out of Thomas' small apartment, locking the door behind himself. He put his back against the door and slid down until he was curled with his elbows on his knees, staring blankly ahead.

He must have been sitting there for several minutes at least, when a pair of legs came into his vision. He looked up in shock. It was Alby.

His friend's smiling face came into focus as Alby knelt down in front of him.

"I texted you, but you weren't answering," he said, grinning, "Too worried about the kid? He's not your illegitimate son or anything, is he?"

It shook a laugh out of Newt, though he still felt hollow.

Alby stood again and offered a hand up to Newt, who accepted it.

"Shuck, you haven't grown at all," Alby said, sizing Newt up.

Alby had. His shoulders had filled out and he looked like he had been hitting the gym. Newt again wondered if he himself would ever hit that elusive growth spurt.

"Shall we?" Alby asked, offering his elbow like a gentleman.

Newt thought back to Minho lying to his face, to Thomas' brother admitting that Thomas too was betraying him, to the awkward silences between himself and his father.

He thought of all this and then thought: _to hell with it._

He took Alby's elbow, lacing his own arm through it.

"I'm yours, Alby," he answered, "Take me away,"


	10. Chapter 10

They stepped together into the elevator and Newt felt a sort of giddiness. It was an odd sort of relief. After all, his worst fears had all come true, so there was absolutely no way for things to get worse. He felt strangely elated. He had reached the absolute bottom, and the feeling of it under his feet was a comfort. Nothing else could possibly go wrong.

And that's when the lights flickered off.

Newt emitted a sound halfway between a shriek and a whimper as the darkness pressed up against him. It was crushing him, filling his lungs with shadows and he couldn't breathe.

 _He hadn't always been afraid of the dark. But then some group of assholes back in junior high had thought it funny to lock him in the janitor's closet on a Friday afternoon. It hadn't been funny to Newt. They found him around midnight, his hands bruised from pounding the door, and his voice gone from screaming for help. Since then, he hadn't been able to fall asleep with all the lights out. Since then, he'd been terrified of confined spaces._

"Newt?" A hand brushed his forearm, and slid its way down to his hand. Alby laced his fingers through Newts', giving his hand a squeeze.

 _Right. There had been a second part to the story. The same group that had locked him in the closet - somehow having avoided punishment - cornered him again. They had thought there was nothing funnier than the same joke twice. Newt had thought he would rather die than go back. And then Alby, like a knight in shining armor, had appeared from nowhere and for all his tiny middle school bulk - managed to scare off the bullies. And since then they'd been inseparable._

Newt felt cold all over, except his one hand joined with Alby's. He didn't want the darkness touching him anymore. He reached out blindly with his free arm and found Alby in the darkness. He pressed himself tightly to his friend, biting his lip to stop the sob welling up in his throat.

 _There had never been anything romantic between them. That hadn't ever been a point of discussion. But it was now that Newt wondered why not. They'd kept in touch after Alby had moved away and he'd mentioned several different boyfriends and girlfriends but never for more than a week and never with much interest. When Newt had pressed him, he'd shrugged, saying they didn't feel right. To Newt, Alby felt right._

Newt brought one hand up and let it hover hesitantly near Alby's cheek.

 _Why shouldn't he? His brain screamed "Minho" but that just made him want to kiss Alby more. To show the world that his life didn't stop and start with Minho. That two could play at his game. He knew he'd regret this. But he also knew it would bring a moment or two of freedom, and the prospect felt so good, he couldn't think clearly._

He let his hand slide into Alby's hair and brought his mouth up. His first kiss landed to the left of his friend's nose, but his second landed true, and he felt Alby lean into it.

 _The darkness faded away. His anger and hate and hurt with it. They would be back, seven-fold, but for right now, he escaped._

Alby returned the kiss gently, and Newt let his feelings fade away. He lost himself to the warmth of Alby all around him.

A sudden buzzing startled them both and the lights came back on in the elevator, harsher than before.

Newt saw Alby's eyes widen, "Are you- are you crying?"

Newt wiped at his eyes and realized that Alby was right. He was saved from having to answer by the ding as the elevator reached the ground floor. He stared at Alby a second longer and then ran. Through the small, dingy lobby. Out the glass doors and into the night. He ran as if his fears and desperation were a tangible thing that he could escape if he could just run fast enough.

 **A/N Don't worry, Minewt will return... In Act II!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Act 2**

At first all Newt felt was anger - at himself, at Minho, at Thomas, at Alby, at this whole stupid, messed-up world. But then came guilt. And fear. And sadness. And pain. But what he least expected was the hope. He'd made his life into utter shit, but at least he wasn't wearing a fake smile while Min and Thomas gallivanted around behind his back and he had to pretend he didn't know. That was what he supposed was how he'd grown. There was a time where this same pain would have broken him beyond belief, leaving him with a limp and invisible scars besides.

But this was different. He felt stronger, he felt like a survivor. But it still hurt like hell.

He canceled his plans for the weekend - a date with Min, and a group tournament of Mario Kart. He hid under his covers and watched terrible reality TV until he felt that his eyes would bleed. He was hurting, but at least he could see something after this. He remembered how he had felt after his mother died - like every second was too much to bear, like the weight on his chest would crush him. When the only way to stop the pain that he could see was to stop altogether.

Now he could see himself going back to school, ignoring his former friends. He had been alone before and could do it again. He valued himself, his dignity, more than friends who would do this to him. He would forget it and go back to how things were before he had met them. Forget and move on.

He wished he could forget what had happened with Alby. He knew that he had kissed him for all the wrong reasons - revenge, fear, selfishness. He couldn't bear leading his friend on, either. He also couldn't bear that he was just as bad as Minho.

But he was still breathing, still surviving, and still watching the shittiest reality TV under the comfort of his covers.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Sunday when the texts came. Newt read Minho's message, but didn't dignify it with an answer.

 **Minny:** Sup?

Newt put his phone back down. He was finishing up an episode of The Bachelor, and didn't need to think about failed romance.

 **Minny:** Okay so I know you canceled our date and everything

 **Minny:** Did I do something wrong?

Newt almost laughed. No shit, Sherlock.

 **Minny:** I just want to talk. Are you okay?

 **Minny:** Are we okay?

Newt still didn't type an answer. He wanted to throw his phone across the room and return to a magical land of reality TV where no one had real problems and everything was shiny and perfect.

 **Minny:** Can we meet?

 **Minny:** The park in like ten minutes?

 **Minny:** Please?

Newt sighed. He picked up his phone and unlocked it. He owed it to Minho to at least give him an idea of what he had done.

 **Newt:** No. stop texting me I dont want to talk to you.

He closed his phone again and dropped it onto his bed, a lump swelling in his throat.

 **Minny:** Look, I wanted to wait for you to tell me on your own, but I'm willing to forgive you if you explain.

He had stolen those words right from Newt's mouth. But they made no sense coming from Minho.

 **Minny:** Alby talked to me. He told me about you two.

 **Minny:** Please, Newt, I want to make this work.

 **Minny:** So if you do too, meet me in the park. If not, I guess I'll get the message when you don't show up.


	13. Chapter 13

The park was a scene out of a shitty rom-com and Newt hated it. He wasn't going to stay with a guy who treated him like this - cheating and lying. But the weather and setting seemed to think he was. And Newt's own traitorous heart - well it had an agenda of its own.

Minho, thank God, wasn't sitting on a swing and staring longingly at something. Newt supposed there was something relievingly unromantic about Minho as he struggled with a thick scarf that was caught in the zipper of his jacket. Newt's heart jumped as Minho looked up, hearing him approach. Minho slowly let go of the scarf, leaving it caught in the zipper's teeth. Newt had an uncontrollable, instinctual urge to fix it for him, and an even stronger one to kiss him. Goddamn, he was a mess.

Newt walked over, glad that Minho's still intimidating height was hidden by him sitting. He paused, standing beside Minho. His heartbeat was going wild and his mouth was dry. He absolutely hated this part. Some people might say that it was the best part of love, feeling that tingle whenever you were with the person youloved. Newt liked the other part - the quiet understanding of a shared affection, the holding hands for no reason, the watching Netflix together on the couch until one of them fell asleep and the other could just sit and feel the gentle rise and fall of their chest. He liked the ease and comfort of a relationship, not the wild and emotional side.

Newt rubbed his hands together and blew on them for warmth and a bit of courage. He sat down next to Minho, still not able to look him in the eyes.

"Why Thomas?" Newt asked quietly, unsure if Minho could even hear him. Before he lost his nerve, he went on, "Was it to hurt me? Because you knew that he was the way to get to me? Or did you just leave me the second someone better became available because you know you're way out of my league and-"

He bit his lip and took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

"I- I shouldn't have come," he whispered, but he still didn't get up and leave.

"Newt..." Minho said softly, "The hell are you talking about?"

 **A/N I'm going to finish this! I just really wanted to end on that line. Also the song Silver and Gold by City and Colour really goes with this fic (listening to it while writing). Also next chapter is the last, but I'll write my author's notes for that here... Thank you so much to everyone who took time out of their life to read my little fic, and though there isn't going to be any other parts to this series, if you liked my writing, I'll probably write something else soon for a fandom I'm more involved in at the moment. Thanks again, and I'd like to say - you have no idea how encouraging it is for a writer, or an artist, or really anyone to have positive or constructive feedback on their work. I hope you continue to go out and encourage creators, and thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What does Thomas have to do with this?" Minho asked, perplexed, "This is about you cheating on me with Alby,"

Newt felt a flash of anger course through him, "No, this is about you cheating on me with Thomas!"

Newt finally looked up at Minho, who was beyond confused.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding here," he said.

 _If Minho hadn't been with Thomas..._ Newt thought, _then what have I done?_

"But you've been sleeping at his place. Hell, you've been wearing his clothes! What am I supposed to think?"

"Oh," Minho said simply, realization dawning on his face, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd blame yourself but..."

He looked off into the distance, and Newt realized how tired he looked. There were bags under Minho's eyes and his burly frame looked a little deflated.

"My parents kicked me out of the house," he continued, "This guy, Ben, wrote some homophobic shit on my locker and they called my parents in to settle it. When they found out that it was technically true, they let me pack up my stuff and told me to come back when I'd 'straightened out'. I figured I'm almost eighteen so I could live on my own, and well, Thomas let me stay at his place for a while until I can get a job."

Newt had gone pale, "You have to go back, Minho. You can't live on your own just for me, that's just-"

Minho closed his eyes for a minute, "It's not for you. I've known this was coming for a while. Ruth threw them off the trail for a bit, but I was sick of having to live a lie around them. I don't need that shit, and as stressful as this is, I'm gonna come out better on the other side. Uhh, no pun intended,"

Newt laughed at that. He quickly sobered up though, "I am the worst boyfriend ever. Why did I just assume-"

"Because it actually made a hell of a lot of sense."

"And then, with Alby... I'm so sorry, Min. I swear it wasn't because I love him or anything. The elevator was dark, and I was angry, and I know these are just excuses. I screwed up and I hurt you and I'm so sorry,"

Minho looked back at him and Newt was surprised to see tears in his eyes, "Look. I'm not going to say 'it's fine', because it isn't, but that doesn't mean this has to be over. I still love you and trust you and I know that we both made mistakes. It's not like we can forget this, but we can move past it. What do you say to new beginnings?"

Minho offered his hand and Newt took it, a familiar weight in his palm. He looked out over the park, just starting to break free from winter's hold. He thought back to all the bad choices and the very good ones that had brought him here. He felt the twinge of pain in his side as he twisted towards Minho. And finally, he relaxed as Minho met his lips halfway. This was what he wanted - the comfort, the familiarity, the ease. There would be ups and downs, but as long as he could find this, it would all be alright.

He broke away from the kiss for a second, "I say hell yes to a new beginning,"


End file.
